


"Amuse Me..."

by Queenbookworm13



Series: False Words and Racing Hearts [3]
Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Bottom!Loki, Feels, M/M, Sexy things, Smut, top!tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 05:43:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/858502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenbookworm13/pseuds/Queenbookworm13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Loki trailed his fingers along the surface of the cool metal as he made his way around the table slowly. He had been watching the billionaire work for over an hour, bored almost to sleep by the useless mutterings under the mortal's breath as he attempted to fit two mechanical pieces together. The god yawned and pushed himself up onto the surface right next to where Stark was bent slightly forward...</i>
</p>
<p>First: "My Curse, Anthony, is Complete..." http://archiveofourown.org/works/707397<br/>Second: "If You So Desire..." http://archiveofourown.org/works/803707</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Amuse Me..."

**Author's Note:**

> Whew! Here it is!   
> I do not own these characters, just what I make them do to each other. All mistakes are my fault. Please enjoy.  
> Let me know if you all want me to keep going.

Loki trailed his fingers along the surface of the cool metal as he made his way around the table slowly. He had been watching the billionaire work for over an hour, bored almost to sleep by the useless mutterings under the mortal’s breath as he attempted to fit two mechanical pieces together. The god yawned and pushed himself up onto the surface right next to where Stark was bent slightly forward.

“Amuse me,” he droned and crossed his legs towards him to gain his attention.

“I’m busy.” Tony bit back putting a tool in between his teeth so he could use another to zap at the gold shiny parts.

Loki shivered, envious of the long instrument and leaned back on his hands, shifting a bit closer. “Anthony…” he whined and ran his bare foot up the mortal’s side.

He jerked, pulling the tool out of his mouth, and glared up at the god, “What?”

The trickster shrugged feigning innocence and licked his bottom lip, top teeth closing in quickly, tugging it back into his mouth to suck on it seductively before letting the soft skin go. The so entitled genius shook his head and continued with his work. He was practically radiating frustration at being disturbed during project hours and it made Loki’s mouth water with excitement. He twisted on the table so that he was lying upon his stomach and picked up a tool, studying its long slim tub like structure and flat blunted end, before pointing it at Tony, barely touching the stray hairs that stuck out on top of his unruly head of hair. The billionaire tilted away and made a warning sound that told he was getting annoyed and that his patience was being pushed to new boundaries. Loki grinned deviously and poked it closer to him, testing the limits.

“Loki stop!” he cried exasperated and slapped the tool away from him. “I need to finish this.”

He frowned unhappily and set the stupid object back upon the table with a huff. Crossing his arms and resting his head upon them facing the forward wall. He was about to abandon all hope before another idea popped into his mind. He turned to look at Stark and wiggled his fingers with a grin. The hum of magic filled the room and the project his mortal was so earnestly working on suddenly vanished.

“LOKI!” he shouted jumping up from his seat, tempter flaring to life.

“Yes?” he smugly replied sitting up slowly.

“Bring it back!” he demanded taking a threatening step closer.

Loki shook his head. “No…I do not believe I want too. It was hindering your appreciation of my interests.”

“I don’t give a damn what it was hindering, I have to finish these repairs tonight in case something comes crashing through the city again!”

The god remained silent, turning his face away as if he didn’t care. It was far from the truth. He did care. He cared deeply and it angered and bothered him. It also strangely comforted him, but he refused to let himself delve into that corner any deeper than he already had in order to see what it was.

Tony cried out in frustration, tugging at his hair and taking a few steps away. “GAH! You’re so selfish! I can’t always be here to give you sex or attention! I have a life and problems of my own! I have shit to deal with too! I can’t just be a thing you can play with! That’s not how human life works!” Loki swallowed back the sour taste of guilt just before the hero descended upon him, slamming his hands on the table, one on either side of his suede clad legs. The mortal’s face was twisted viciously and with biting words he hissed, “Will a quick fuck satisfy or are you going to make it an all-night event? Because I need to know so I can get my leg piece back or just start working on a new one. Regardless, it’s time wasted I could use to do better things.”

The god roughly pushed him to the side as he hopped off the table, making his way toward the elevator and out of the workspace. As he spun to watch the doors close he fixed the billionaire with a cool stare waving his hand. The ridiculous piece of armour clattered to the floor before the now stunned and still angered hero. Loki was highly offended. How dare Tony talk to him so! He hardly spent any time with him, and when he did, it was not as if it were for very long. He thought his appearances were welcomed company, a grateful distraction, a pleasing reward; apparently he had been wrong. He loathed that. He had been wrong before. He thought he was wanted by the Asgardians: how many years had he suffered trying to fit in with their world? The Frost Giants: they abandoned him long before he could have been a week old. Countless others and several intimate lovers had all sung sweet praises to him so long as he kept his legs spread wide or his hips bucking in between theirs. Why did he continue to bother with others? He always mocked people for not learning certain simple lessons, and here he was making the same mistakes over and over.

The lift stopped and the doors opened to reveal the billionaire’s spacious living arrangements. He trudged through them to the bedroom and flopped down upon the massive plush bed, burying himself among the comforter and pillows. He did not even know why he chose to lay there instead of whisking himself off to his secret flat somewhere south of the city.

Loki felt miserable and alone. With a heavy sigh that cleared out space for his sorrows he realised why. He felt for once that he was wanted. Maybe even needed, and he squeezed his eyes shut cursing himself for wishing this out of the insanity of it all…loved.

He had never known the meaning of it. Not in the way he felt it now. The only other time he had as from Frigga, who would still probably welcome him with open arms, even if he held a sword for her breast as a greeting instead. Loki did not want that though. He loved her. He loved her just the same as he…well it was different, but it felt the same depth. The warmth when they touched him, when they complimented him, asked him about his day, made it feel as if he were the most important part of their lives. He wanted Tony to want him that way. He hated himself for it.

The god sighed heavily again and rolled onto his side facing the windows to look at, what little he could see of, the night sky. The light pollution blocked the beauty of the evening and casted long shadows across the room. Heavy and oppressive…just as his thoughts. This was not how he wanted things to turn out. He had wanted Stark to suffer. He had wanted to make him…pay? Was that what he had wanted or was that what he was letting himself believe? Why had he gone back to him after his trial? Why had he lied and seduced him? Sure he was the god of mischief, but this was…excessively out of his character and comfort zone.

He buried his face into the bed things and inhaled deeply. This was not what he had expected. This was not how things were to have turned out. Apparently Tony had had better practice in the art of the occasional ‘fling’. Even though he felt as though he was blowing something out of proportion, that really never had sustenance to stay alive, he just couldn’t stop what he felt. He hated himself for not having better self-control and always wandering back to the mortal whenever he felt…discontent…

“Hey,” came a soft voice from the door. Loki lifted his face from the suffocating comforts of a pillow and looked back at the nervous mortal shifting from foot to foot. “I’m…I’m sorry. I’m not very good with emotions and…stuff. I never have been.” He looked up at the god and then quickly back to the floor making a face before walking into the room more. “I thought about what I said, and it was wrong. I didn’t mean it.”

He sat up and shook his head. “No, you were right, I was being selfish. I…” he stopped and turned away slightly. “I will leave you to your work.”

Before he could gather the magic to send himself away, he felt Tony’s hand on his upper arm. He looked at him with tired eyes, relaxing into his touch: his calloused warm hand caressed Loki’s face; his slightly cooler nose nuzzling against his ivory neck; gentle kisses pressing to his smooth jawline; and his weight pushing him down into the mattress.

Loki went without hesitation or resistance. He knew they both were still angry, but there was something more. Something underlying that forced him to accept Stark’s tender apologetic touches. He craved the sensations this mortal could bring to him and he knew he would never truly stay upset with him. He…needed him…

He sighed as Tony slid his linen shirt off, following his lead to savour the sweet essence of the other’s skin. They could not help but gasp as they sucked and lapped leisurely along each other’s body; taking their time to heighten each sensation they had only ever skimmed over in their previous hasty couplings. Peeling the rest of their clothes away bit by bit, touch by kiss, lick by breath upon their simmering skin, until finally they were fully nude. At this point Tony sank in between his legs and began rocking against him, slowly – oh Norns too slowly – but Loki would suffer through. It would be worth it in the end. It always was.

He squeezed his eyes shut and groaned, mouthing along the mortal’s collar bone, with every other deliciously antagonising press against him. He let one of his hands wandered down to slip between them and took hold of Tony’s member, letting it glide into his cuffed fist; his thumb running along the slit. Tony jerked with a small groan and nibbled at his ear. Loki sighed and tangled his free hand into the unruly mass of hair and licked along his shoulder up to press a kiss to his ear and moan again.

Tony moved faster and sucked marks along the god’s throat with small noises of appreciation, making Loki smile to himself as he continued emitting small gasps, knowing how the sound drove the billionaire crazy. He let his teeth scrape lightly at the spot behind Stark’s ear, drawing a loud groan from the mortal, and pressed his lips to his collarbone to hide his own noise when one of Tony’s slow rolls against him resulted in his leg accidentally brushing his sensitive calf.

“Take me Anthony?” he begged quietly against his shoulder, running his hands along his back to hold him closer. That alien feeling gripped his chest as the words left his mouth, making him feel helpless and scared. He hated begging! He had never felt the need to before. Never in all of the long centuries of his life, but for some reason this being had the ability to strip him bare and keep him wanting. He had always been careful to never let show his vulnerable side, but somehow this man could draw it out of him with hardly any effort.

This man, who controlled a strange magic of his own, seemed to pull forth his weaknesses and accepted them all, always letting Loki know that it was alright. Even if he never spoke the words aloud, the simple touch of his hand to the god’s cheek; his fingers sliding down his side to grip his waist; his lips ghosting over Loki’s throat: these subtle things he did after Loki had spoken or done something that made him feel ashamed for existing. These gentle things…they told Loki that Stark cared.

Tony slid slowly down his body, branding him with feather soft touches and drawn out kisses, as he made his way to the trickster’s member. Loki bit his lip and closed his eyes looking away from the billionaire’s intense gaze as he took his length in hand and gave it a few long strokes before bending his head forward and pressed his lips along it from top to bottom. He moved to the head, swirling his tongue around it, and sucked at the tip before he began working his way up and down it with snail-like speed.

The god groaned and arched a bit off of the bed each time Stark’s mouth slid further along his shaft. It wasn’t long until he was deep throating him with ease; causing Loki to shake from the effort to not completely loose himself and thrust up into the burning heat and skill of Tony’s mouth.

A warm hand cupped and gently massaged his sac, electing a gasp that made him squirm up higher onto the sheets. When Tony followed determined to not stop, Loki eventually resorted to tightly threading his fingers into the mortal’s hair to pull him up and away from his throbbing selfish needs.

“Cease, please! I cannot take much more,” he breathlessly entreated bringing their lips together. Loki lit up inwardly at the musky salt-taste of himself mixed with the familiar alcohol and caramel pecan favour that screamed “Anthony Stark” as it danced along his taste buds. Taking one of Stark’s hands he guided it downward, lacing their fingers to transfer the lubrication spell, and encouraged him to work him open. Tony obliged, using his other hand to hold the side of Loki’s face as he continued to kiss him.

One finger: Loki groaned and reached down to slowly stroke Tony’s length again. Stark bit and sucked on his bottom lip as he hooked his finger, dragging it out of the god before pushing it back in, repeating the motion several times.

Two: Loki became breathless and that tingling sensation spread up the lower part of his spine as Tony opened his fingers to stretch him further. Stark shifted so that he was turned around on his hands and knees above the god, so that could continue to finger him while Loki leaned up and took his member into his mouth.

Three: Loki arched up with a groan around Tony’s length as the billionaire nipped at his thigh and pushed his fingers in harder. The god rolled his hips to take them in deeper and swirled his tongue around Tony’s thickening member.

Stark licked up the length of his thigh, massaging it with his currently free hand and bent his fingers slightly, biting at the soft flesh near his patella. The proper angled thrust had that tingling blow up his spine as a warning shot of the pleasure yet to come. He pulled Stark’s member out of his mouth with a cry, and reached down grabbing his hand and removing it from his entrance. Tony rolled off to the side as the god attempted to gather his words in order to express what he wanted.

Tony picked up what it was before Loki could even open his mouth. He shook his head as he sat up, knowing his own words were empty but the emotions behind them were sincere to the core: “I don’t want to hurt you.” For how could one truly hurt a god with lightning-fast regenerative abilities? Especially when they had joined several dozen times without bothering to do more than use a finger to ease the first part of Stark entering him.

“You will not, I promise.” Loki coaxed pulling their bodies flush together, which earned a groan from the billionaire before they kissed. “Please?” he whispered against his ear.

The mortal nodded, grabbing at the god’s ass to tilt his slender hips upward more, and guided himself in with the other hand gently. Loki waited with baited breath as the tip breeched him, sending goose pimples up his body in slow waves. With wary delicate movements, Tony eased his way into him inch by inch: pulling back slightly, and pushing in a little further each time, until he had gone as far as he could without hurting him. Both let out a small moan: Loki’s getting caught within his throat, high and needing; Tony’s stuck in his chest, low and wanting.

He swallowed and smoothed his hands along the firm body above him, dragging him closer to kiss him; savouring the sweetness, and almost innocence that lay upon Tony’s tongue. He licked up the sweat beading upon his skin and nibbled at the slope of his throat, wrapping his legs around him tightly signalling it was fine to move.

Stark groaned and buried his face in Loki’s shoulder, pulling out a bit more with each thrust to work himself deeper. His close shaved beard and soft mutterings against the god’s skin sent a sweeping sensation, Loki could only describe as anxious, down toward his core. It collided with the one creeping its way up from the roots of their joining, and were they tentatively met, sparked and made Loki’s breath hitch and his fingers flex into Tony’s strong back.

They rocked against one another. It was unhurried, gentle, yet still passionate enough to match any of the other times they shared. Instead of acutely bent body angles and forceful ramming and shoving they were wound tightly around each other; dilatorily moving as one, with tender touches and soothing smothering kisses.

The realisation of their placid state could almost be interpreted as love-making, and the thought disturbed and calmed Loki. He did not want this. But he did. He wanted to be used. He wanted to be needed. He wanted to feel selfish satisfaction. He wanted to feel universally complete. He wanted. He wanted love. He wanted Tony to love him. He hated himself for wanting that and secretly prayed for it.

Tony’s lips grazed the side of his face and turned it so they were looking at each other. Loki bit back a noise of pleasure and fisted the sheets above his head as Stark shifted so his prostate was brushed against at a better angle.

“You’re thinking,” Tony panted with a knowing smile and trailed the back of his hand down a pale cheek.

The trickster followed the motion to steal a kiss upon his knuckles and shook his head. “Nothing of importance,” he managed before an ungraceful grunt slipped out of him. His hands flew to grasp Tony’s waist, which set off a particularly forceful automatic jerk-reaction into the hero’s hips. They groaned in unison.

This was Loki’s the window of opportunity. If he played his cards right, he’d get both of them a mind blowing finish and avoid having any more questions asked about his thoughts. Tony could be persistent when he wished after all, and he didn’t believe he was ready to share any more of himself than this at the moment.

Loki gripped the billionaire’s firm backside with one hand and the back of his neck, encouraging him to move faster. He pulled out all of the tricks: he rolled his hips up just as Tony’s were coming down; he arched a little and bit his lower lip; mewed in the back of his throat; and finished it off by throwing his arms above his head to tug at his hair with a cry. Everything in order, just the way he knew it would drive the mortal crazy.

And crazy he became, to a moderate extent. Tony moved faster, but his actions were still easy and kind. He scooped Loki’s legs over his arms and pressed their foreheads together, letting Loki’s name slip from his lips in a soft moan. It twisted the thoughts inside of the god and made his chest ache again. He hated it. He loved it. He wanted to leave. He never wanted this moment to end.

“Anthony,” Loki pleaded and slid his palms along his slick body. Tony growled and held him tighter, bearing down almost all of his weight onto Loki.

“Touch yourself,” he panted against the god’s lips and squeezed his eyes shut. “Please,” he begged.

 Loki dropped one of his hands to his member and began stroking himself in time with Stark’s thrusts. The billionaire groaned and buried his face in Loki’s neck again, pressing their bodies snugly against each other to create more friction against his trapped member. Loki put his mouth to the mortal’s ear and let his desires be known, fuelling him further on.

In combination with the gentle and powerful rocking of Stark’s hips, the electricity crawling along his spine, and a soft whisper of his name from the billionaire, Loki finally came with a crescendo. He cried out biting at Tony’s neck and let the sensations carry him away. With a shout Tony too came several thrusts later and slowed to long and deep movements before stilling and allowing himself to relax into the body and bed below him.

They lay tangled that way for what seemed like forever. Their erratic breathing evened and became in sync between the two of them; skin cooled; muscles twitched and kick starting back to life; and the combination of semen, sweat, and lubrication turned cold and dried on them. Tony shifted, his softened member sliding out of the god as he rolled to his side, pulling Loki along with him. He linked their legs, wrapped his arms around his slim waist, and pressed their foreheads together with a small kiss to the god’s swollen and full lips, before shutting his eyes with a sigh of content.

Loki wanted to say something. He felt one of them probably should. He couldn’t find a way to start or how to maintain such a conversation. He fidgeted for a bit, unsure of how to place his hands upon the man lying next to him or if he should wait still and then leave in a little while. He was about to move back away from him when Tony shifted and pulled him closer.

“You can stay,” he mumbled already half asleep.

Loki swallowed and studied his relaxed face in the dim light. “Do you wish me too?” Tony gave a small nod. Loki hesitated a moment before he slipped one of his hands between the billionaire’s cheek and the soft pillows, and set his other upon Stark’s upper arm.

“Good night,” Tony whispered.

“Good…night,” he answered timidly. He waited several minutes for Tony’s breathing to even, then settled into the soft mattress more, and let their foreheads touch again. In no time he found himself swept into the peaceful nothingness of exhaustion and sleep.


End file.
